


You're Leaving

by acercrea



Series: Sterek Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek dying clarified some things for Stiles, Derek is leaving to go after Kate, Getting Together, M/M, Set just after Season 4 finale, Stiles talks those things out with Derek, sterekcanon, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: They have just gotten back from Mexico. Stiles is very upset about Derek dying, and no, it doesn't matter that he came back. He died. Derek is leaving to go after Kate. But what if it isn't a suicide mission, what if Derek has a really good reason for going?





	You're Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this challenge is almost over. This is the only one I had finished before the challenge started, so it feels the most done to me. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, Teen Wolf belongs to it's rights holders, and I am not making any profit from this. It is just for fun.

“It’s not like you to just stand there not saying anything. If you have something to say you should just say it,” Derek noted, packing a bag, his back toward Stiles.

“You’re leaving,” Stiles commented, rooted to his spot at the door.

“Kate is still out there. I have to find her, end this once and for all,” Derek replied, moving to the bathroom.

“Why does it have to be you?” Stiles asked, watching him as he came back with a toiletry bag he tossed in his duffel.

“Because she has taken so much from me. I won’t let her get away so she can go do the same thing to someone else. I have to do this,” Derek insisted, starting to fold the clothes spread out on the bed in front of him.

“So, this is what your life is going to be now? You hunting down Kate, Kate hunting down you, until one of you gets killed, then what? What if you die, Derek?” Stiles asked, moving into the loft.

“I’m not the one who is going to die, Stiles,” Derek replied, causing the other man to rush over to his side and push him.

“You died today, Derek. You told us to go ahead, that you would be fine, and then you died. I heard it, and when I looked back you were gone. All I could think was that Lydia was right. She came to your loft and screamed, then you died, and I felt something inside me breaking. Something I wasn’t aware existed broke, but I had to compartmentalize it because Scott was inside and he was going to die too if we didn’t do something, so I couldn’t fall apart. Then I came back out and you were alive, but the part that broke didn’t go back together, and I have this thing inside that is just broken and I can’t put it back together. I don’t know how to put it back together,” Stiles insisted, struggling against Derek, who was trying to gently restrain Stiles so he didn’t hurt him, but also stop Stiles from pushing him.

“Stiles, stop,” Derek requested, grabbing his forearms gently and pinning them to his sides.

They just stood that way for a few seconds, Derek lightly restraining Stiles, both of them breathing heavily and staring into each other’s eyes.

Derek broke first, his eyes darting to Stiles lips when the younger man licked them, a second before Derek surged forward, crushing his lips to Stiles’, all of the tension of the last couple of years pouring out into each other. Derek moaned when Stiles bit his lower lip before licking at the seam, bringing his hands up to tangle in Stiles’ hair as he opened his mouth, his tongue darting out to war with Stiles’. Stiles was pressing himself desperately to Derek, as though he was using the physical contact to prove to himself that Derek was in fact alive, as though he was trying to burrow inside him, and running his hands up and down his arms, over his back, roaming Derek’s sides.

Eventually the heat gave way to something softer, the kisses became less needy, more of a slow exploration of each other, gentle kisses pressed to jawlines, cheekbones, up and down necks, faces cradled tenderly in hands.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek when he pulled away and squeezed as hard as he could. “I thought you were dead,” Stiles whispered, resting his head so that his nose was pressed to Derek’s throat, letting his scent ground him and confirm that Derek was in fact alive.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Derek responded softly, closing his eyes and holding Stiles close, tilting his head slightly, baring more of his neck to the younger man.

“I’m not going to be able to talk you out of going after Kate, am I?” Stiles asked, lifting his head up so he could look Derek in the eye when he gave his answer.

“Kate Argent has made it her life’s mission to take every bit of happiness I have and either destroy it or taint it in some way. Her fanatic father already tortured you, I can’t risk her figuring out how I feel about you and doing the same or worse, and I’m one of the only people who know her well enough to know her weak spots. I have to do this, Stiles,” Derek sighed, leaning forward to brush his lips gently against Stiles’.

“Fine,” Stiles conceded, pressing his lips more firmly against Derek’s before pulling away and turning back toward the bed. “Let’s get you packed. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back.”

**

They had just finished putting everything in Derek’s bag when a motorcycle pulled up outside.

“Braeden’s here,” Derek commented lamely.

“Ok, I’ll walk you out,” Stiles replied, lacing his fingers with Derek’s.

“No,” Derek protested. He hurried to continue when he saw how Stiles’ face fell, “No, not like that. I want you to walk me out, but if I go out there with you, I will lose my nerve to leave and I have to do this.”

“Fine. Do I at least get to kiss you good bye?” Stiles asked.

“Of course,” Derek replied, leaning over and pressing his lips to Stiles’, using them to convey everything he was feeling, the sorrow of leaving, the need he felt for Stiles, as well as hope for what they could be when he comes back.

“Come back soon,” Stiles requested when they pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other.

“As soon as I can,” Derek promised, pressing one last quick kiss to Stiles’ lips, before grabbing his bag and leaving the loft.

Braeden was leaning against his car when he made it downstairs, a large duffel at her feet. She was silent as they loaded the car, but was watching Derek carefully.

“You kissed the kid, didn’t you,” Braeden asked, as they both climbed into the Toyota.

“Um. Yeah. Sorry,” Derek blushed, scratching his eyebrow.

“It’s fine. We were casual, and if I said I was surprised I would be lying. At least he is eighteen,” she replied, punching him lightly on the arm.

“Right. Glad it’s not going to be awkward,” Derek responded, putting on his sunglasses and putting the car in gear.

“Isn’t he dating your cousin?” Braeden asked as they pulled on the highway.

“I think they broke up when she found out that Stiles didn’t tell her who her father was. I hope they broke up. I’m going to let Stiles figure that one out,” Derek commented, turning on the radio to try to drown out Braeden’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am on Tumblr @acercrea if you want to come hang out. If you liked it please leave me a kudos and if you loved it please leave me a comment telling me what you loved, they really do make my day.


End file.
